User talk:Rioforce
Welcome Welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki(a). Enjoy your stay, cya in the Universe! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ---- ---- LEGO Universe Wiki ---- All special pages of LEGO Universe Wiki! Block Yard/NPC Pics How'd you get those camera angles? Some of them aren't very easy to do. Re: Block Yard/NPC Pics @Patch I did a little modding to lwo.xml. It is approved editing. :) (Click The Link Below) http://mediaoftheuniverse.blogspot.com/search/label/LWO [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' NPC Pics Two things are really associated with taking good screenshots within a game. One, your computer must be good; that's the bottom line, if you can run the game on high quality with little lag, then you're good. Not that medium settings are bad, but you do need a powerful computer to render everything. With LU, it's not always easy to take pictures because of the limitations of the camera. I show you this picture on the right to show my point. The player who took this has a good view of his property, but because of the limitations of the camera, he's gotten himself in the picture to do it. Another thing that you can see is the Game User Interface (GUI), which is in the picture. Had he been able to turn off the GUI, the picture would have improved quite a bit. Another challenge is the fact that this is a MMOG, so there are other players running around interfering. This picture is a very good example. When I was taking this picture, there were about 15 players running around. I blanked out their names, but was unable to remove them completely. The challenge is to get a picture of an NPC when the NPC isn't surrounded. F2P has made it hard to do this in AG, but we have enough pics of them already. Mulse here, obviously isn't an NPC, but the concept is still the same. The final challenge is really quality. On the right side you see here an old picture of Hess LaCoil, which was taken on my old computer. The image is dead straight on, but Hess is in terrible quality because my computer couldn't handle the stress of high settings. On the left side, you see a newer picture of Hess LaCoil, which I took on my new computer. It's got better quality, so you're probably asking where the problem is. Well, try clicking it. Doesn't go very large, does it? Now looking at this picture right here. You see a very good picture of Hess now, and you're wondering why it looks good compared to the others. Well, the real secret to taking NPC pictures is that you've got to take them close up. When you go into a mission window, quickly hit PrntScrn before the window is completely open. That's how I took the picture for Bill Shido, which I won't display here in the interests of filling up the page. NPC pics like the bone wolf are taking against a wall so that the camera is able to zoom in, eliminating the minifigure itself. That's how I took pics like this one, by walking up against a wall, and letting the camera zoom in. So you see, that despite how pictures may appear easy to take on the outside, they actually take quite a bit of work. There's no hacks involved, no modifying the patcher files; All you need to do to take a good screenshot is to have a good eye for what looks good in a picture. Rioforce, I went to your website. How did you get the background like that? I made a blog on that site to, but I can't figure out how to add my own picture as the background. Cool site btw. Hiding the GUI Absolutely no idea. Man, I've tried. There's an option in iwo about doing it, but I think it references another file, so it doesn't work no matter how you play around with it. I don't believe that that is possible. It only worked on Rocco because I had interacted with him, producing basically a cutscene. Other than that, I have no idea.Tvtuttle 23:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Pics The pics you're uploading have some issues - the edges aren't coming out clean when you remove the backgrounds, they have traces of the original color, and the shading is strangely bright. I'm currently going through all the models and getting pictures in high quality, so yours are going to be replaced in a bit. Just a heads up. Textures Hey, I noticed that you have been posting a lot of minifig textures. Where do you find these? βѓїحқ 14:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Textures I won't tell. So don't even ask. :| [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 15:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pet Pics I'll try, but it isn't easy to take a picture of someone's pet...wait a moment...I could put them on a property and... [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Texture of the Ninja Hey, I Neido some help! I am trying to make the Ninja of Imagination in the REAL Universe, but I need his texture. Could you find it in the files sometime and upload it? -Brigs the Ninja of EPICNESS!! :P Alpha Player You seem to know a lot about Alpha, so is i OK maybe if you contribute to my new wiki? RE: Racetrack + Pets Racetracks are hard because of the UI, but I'll look into it. I may have some of Frostburgh. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 02:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Profile Sound effect How did you get the sound on your profile? Yahooie7 00:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Don't be Mad... Don't be mad, if you are, that I supported Nateh over you. It's just that, at the moment, he is the better choice. Sorry, Rio, but someday. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 13:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) oh ha ha ha! I might turn you in. (not really) but WHO MADE YOU DO THIS? Simon5750 09:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Just Because Your Blog Was Closed Before I Could Post... Loved that prank. At first I saw my name, and I thought, "What on EARTH would lead someone to think that?" Then I saw that my name was capitalized (something I don't normally do with my username), and then I remembered the "Insert Username" template. So ha ha, very funny. :P 05:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Even if it was a prank.... It was not funny. I COULD OF GOT BLOCKED,OR WORSE! I was just giving the idea to Jammesster. I wasnt going to start a riot! Plus,i didnt make that logo. AtomicScientist 13:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist I think you misunderstood the prank. Rio used a template called "Insert Username". As you can imagine, it automatically inserts the username of whoever is reading it (if you are not logged in, it simply displays the template). Here, I'll show you. . Due to this, it's probable that Rio did not mean to direct this at anyone in particular, and just meant to cause a good scare (I myself have the template on my page, although I'll probably remove it now that Mythrun has banned similar usage of the template). Hope this clears things up! 17:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC)